


Corrupted (Dean Winchester)

by peachy_lamb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Demon, F/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Murder, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_lamb/pseuds/peachy_lamb
Summary: Amelia Davis is saved by the Winchester brothers from a demon that seems to want her badly. But why? What will Amelia and the Winchesters think when the path about her and her family is unravelled?Dean seems to gain a small gut feeling for Amelia too but has to push it down, afraid he'll hurt her. Will they grow close and become something more or will someone else snatch Amelia?I do NOT own any of the original Supernatural characters. Only my OC's.
Kudos: 1





	1. Rescued

**Authors Note;**

**Hey, thank you for taking the time and having the interest to read my SPN fanfiction. This is just a simple note to remind you, readers, that this story is** ** MATURE.  ** **It will have sensitive subjects and of course some coarse language along with mature themes. If this is not for you, I would not suggest reading this. So here is a TRIGGER WARNING in advance.**

**___**

"What's so special about me?" I asked the black-eyed freak that had taken over my boyfriend and was leaning over my bound body tied to a chair, a smirk forming on his face. The rope was digging into my wrists as I still wriggled them to get out but it just wasn't working. All it did was cause the rope to rub against my wrists and cause rope burns.

"Oh, I can't tell you. But I do know, my boss will be pleasantly pleased with me when I bring you in. But first," the demon leaned down, placing a thumb to my lips, "I think I'll have a little fun." He smirked, his black eyes disappearing revealing my boyfriends' green ones.

"Fight whatever this is, Jake! I know you're in there." I sobbed, feeling tears prick at my eyes as I desperately tried to get my boyfriend back but all I got was a slap across the face, enough to make my nose bleed as the demon began to unbutton my blouse and my eyes widened. "W-what are you doing?" I stammered.

" _Shut up!_ " He hissed at me, taking the blouse off before moving down to my pants ignoring my pleads of "no" and "please stop". Luckily the demon didn't get so far as two men busted through, kicking down my front door with a loud bang. This caught him by surprise as he jumped back from the chair.

"Not today, boys. We're taking what's ours." He snarled after he recovered. In quick speed, I was out of the chair and held against my 'boyfriends' body, hand around my throat.

"Ours?" The tall man with rather long hair inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh cut the crap." The slightly shorter man said before looking over at me and noticing my shirtless body and undone jeans. "Were you going to-?"

"Ah, come on, Dean Winchester." The demon spat, "Demons have their needs too. I'm sure you can relate." This sentence seemed to have angered the boys because they went straight for him and I was flung into my late grandmothers cabinet, glass smashing and cutting into my skin. I must have hit my head on one of the shelves hard as my vision blurred slightly and dark spots were floating around, my breathing was also shaky as I struggled to stand up. My body told me to stay down and I just did that, laying in the broken glass that surrounded me.

I heard struggling grunts and voices before seeing a light flash within the demon as the knife collided in my boyfriend's stomach from the man named Dean and that's something I wish I didn't see. A scream left my mouth as I saw the action even though my vision was still blurred. I wanted to move but I couldn't so all I did was close my eyes, letting the darkness consume me.

**___**

As my consciousness came back, I found myself laying on the backseat of a moving car and I was accessorised with a blistering headache which caused me to close my eyes again tightly. "God, what the hell—?" I groaned, placing my index, middle finger and thumb to the top of the bridge of my nose, rubbing it slightly.

"Thank god, you're awake." I heard a familiar voice. My eyes opened and I saw the long-haired guy, peeking at me from the passenger seat, smiling in relief. "I'm Sam Winchester, this is my older brother Dean. Are you alright?" He asked me, his brows furrowed with concern. I grunted as I sat up, squinting at Sam as my vision was adjusting to the light. My headache had begun to dim down.

"I mean my boyfriend was possessed by a demon, your brother stabbed him and I was flown into my late grandmother's beautiful cabinet full of expensive China but yeah, I guess I'm fine." I said sarcastically in annoyance.

"You know what that was?" Dean inquired, peeking at me through the rearview mirror and I shrugged.

"My grandparents were what they would call themselves hunters. They'd reminisce about the good times they had to my parents and me." I sighed, leaning my head against the glass window, "But they died of course and the hunting stopped there. My parents didn't take part, they didn't want to put me in danger."

"So, you know about the creatures out there but you don't how to be prepared for it let alone know how to defend yourself?" Sam asked. Dean scoffed and his brother gave him a disapproving look. "Dean.." he scolded.

"No," I answered.

"Great. We've brought a deadweight with his." Dean grumbled angrily.

"Your brothers an ass," I said to Sam, going back to looking out of the window to stare at the constant moving scenery.

"Do you know why the demon called you theirs?" There's another question.

"No," I repeated my previous answer to Sam. After that, the car was full of silence. Tense silence. The whole drive was long and tedious, especially when I had no idea where we were going but I didn't want to ask. Suddenly I had a flashback of myself back in my home, the hands of the demon running over my skin as he had taken off my blouse and I shuddered, wrapping my arms around myself in a hugging motion as support. My skin began to crawl with disgust and I twitched a bit, breathing heavily as anxiety rose within me. I was having a panic attack.

My palms went sweaty.  
My throat felt like it was closing.  
My breath was becoming all trembly.

"Pull the car over." I choked out, feeling like I was going to be sick but Dean didn't listen so I reached over the drivers seat and grabbed his shoulder, aggressively. "Pull it over or I will be sick in this car." I squeaked out and that made him pull over quickly. I flung the back door open and got out, leaning down, my palms on my thighs as I heaved, vomiting on the road with each heave I did. The brothers got out of the car and I felt one hand on my back but I jerked away then looking at the source which was the asshole brother.

"Don't touch me." I hissed, "I-I can't be touched right now." I backed away, running my fingers through my hair anxiously. "I have to go back home, I have to fix my grandmothers cabinet, I have to bury my boyfriend and I have to live a normal life." I rambled, placing a shaky hand to my forehead, letting out a deep breath.

"Just calm down." Sam calmly walked over to me, "Relax. I know you want normal, but from here on out, there is no normal. You can't escape the hunter life.. believe me, I've tried." He smiled slightly and held out his hand, "It's okay. You're okay. Nothing is going to hurt you while you're with us, I promise. More importantly, we're not going to hurt you or do anything to you like what happened before."

I stared at him before moving my eyes down to his outstretched hand, to which I stared at for what seemed like forever. A loud breath left my nostrils as I grabbed his hand and let him lead me back to the car, "Sit in the front seat. It'll be easier than the back." He offered, but before I could reply and decline, he was already helping me in the front seat beside Dean. His thumb ran over the red marks of my wrists from my rope and he smiled sadly at me, "We'll get some cream for that, okay?"

"Okay..." I whispered, leaning my head back against the passenger seat as I had calmed down. My body felt like a deflated balloon as the anxiety poured out of me. "My names Amelia by the way." I introduced myself to the two boys, "Amelia Davis."


	2. Vampire Food

I hit the floor harshly, landing on my back as I had yet again failed to win a spar with Dean. "Oh for fucks sake!" I hissed angrily, standing up and dusting myself off. Dean was trying to teach me how to fight and defend myself properly but we were getting nowhere; he had no patience for me and we never saw eye to eye. These past few weeks were exhausting, the boys were training me hardcore to be a better 'hunter' but I just wasn't doing a good job. In fact, it made me think that Dean was right; I was deadweight. I had no use for them.

"You can't get distracted." Dean sighed impatiently, "How do you expect to come out on cases with us if you suck at fighting and defending yourself!" He opened up a bottle of water, downing half of it in two big gulps before setting it down aggressively on the nearby table before looking over at me but I avoided his gaze, feeling useless. I walked over to the nearby queen bed and sat down on it, leaning forward and covering my face with my hands, breathing loudly into them. "Amelia?" He grunted as he sat down beside me.

I took my palms off my face and looked at him then, "You're right. I am deadweight," I ranted, "I can't fight, I'm easily spooked. I'm just weak and as far as I'm concerned, you two don't have any sort of use for me other than me being a freeloader. Hush, don't speak. I'm not done." I placed my hand over Dean's mouth, "I am not good enough to be around you two. I'm not a hunter and I never will be even if I wanted." I took away my hand and stood up, walking over to the old rustic looking wardrobe and opening it, beginning to take out my clothes I had to buy to pack them away, getting ready to leave but Deans hand snatching the clothes away from me and putting them back in the wardrobe is what stopped me.

"Look," He began, "All of that can change and you can be better." He slammed the wardrobe shut before crossing his arms as he looked down at me, "This is a sudden shift in your life and it will take time to adjust. It's only been a few weeks and it takes a helluva lot more than that to finally get used to your new job. Practice makes perfect. So no, you're not leaving us. Oh, and not only that. You're staying because we have to protect you from the demons who seem to have a sniper target on your head and not to brag but... we are the best hunters out there."

"Hm. Cocky." I teased, "Fine. I'll stay but only because I don't want to die."

"Smart."

Suddenly the motel door opened and Sam walked in with a carton of three coffees and some donuts. "Hey." He smiled, "Coffee?" Coffee at 8pm? I'll take it. I grinned, skipping over to Sam and taking a coffee and a jam donut. I love coffee AND donuts.

"Thanks." I sat down at the table taking a sip of the strong coffee and a bite out of the donut. "So did you find anything out about my.. family?" I asked Sam, however I already knew what the answer was. He was out doing some research on the Davies family. My family. But I knew it would be hard.

"Uh, no I haven't." He replied sadly, sitting down beside me as Dean sat across from me, "Your family isn't easy to dig up. It's like you all have this big secret."

I snorted then as I took a sip of my coffee, "Oh you have no idea." I chuckled, picking a piece of my donut and popping it in my mouth. The boys were looking at me expectantly and I arched my eyebrows at them before chuckling, "Oh, you want me to tell you? Boys, not even I know. I just know that my family had secrets." I finished eating my donut and took another sip out of my coffee. "You only find out things when they want you to."

"Is there anything..." Sam swallowed, "You want us to know?" Dean clenched his jaw, staring at me intensely.

I tensed up then, my mind floating back to my father and all the shit he did to me and I sighed before shaking my head. "No." I snapped at them a bit too aggressively. "There's nothing I want you to know. There's nothing I do know. I'm just a complicated person."

"Aren't we all." Dean related, sipping his coffee before sighing. "Anyway, Sammy, you found a case or has it been dead silent in this town?"

"Silent." Sam replied, "Absolutely silent."

"Well, I'm off to the bar." Dean smacked the table before standing up, "Call me if you find anything interesting." He grabbed his car keys and his coat off the hook before leaving the motel swiftly, slamming the door.

"Drinking is like a vitamin for him, I swear." I sighed.

"He's damaged." Sam shrugged, smiling slightly at me.

"Why don't we go?" I nudged him, "I'm twenty-one. I'm legal." I grinned, "Come on!!" I encouraged him, before standing up. He looked incredibly reluctant but stood up also and chuckled half heartedly, nodding slightly.

___

We arrived at the bar Dean went to and walked in. My eyes glanced around at the packed bar, it was full of men laughing and trying to pick up girls which made me scoff a little and Sam roll his eyes. "Where's Dean?" I whispered to him, my eyes still glazing around at the scenery until they rested on the older brother sitting at a table in the corner, drinking a beer. "Never-mind." I whispered, grabbing Sams wrist and leading him over.

"Oh. You came." Dean grunted, taking a swift sip. "I've been eyeing that group over there, they give me vamp vibes." He lifted his index finger off of the beer bottle, pointing at a group of men who looked rather out of place. "I bet they're praying on young women."

"Possible hunt then." Sam suggested.

"I'm getting a drink." I changed the subject, standing up and walking over to the bar. "Vodka and soda please." I smiled at the bartender who hesitated and I rolled my eyes, pulling my ID out of my pocket to show him I was definitely of age.

"You know your young enough when you have to show your identification." A mans raspy voice came from behind me and I tended up, my stomach telling me something was off. "Can I buy you a drink, gorgeous?"

"No." I sharply said. The bartender delivered my drink and I smiled my thanks but I realised I couldn't move, I was surrounded by a bunch of men who were now awfully close. My breath hitched in my throat.

Suddenly one of them was decapitated by a machete and the rest of them hissed but the man that spoke to me grabbed me around the throat, revealing my neck as he held me to his body. "You boys move one muscle, and her throat is ripped out and she's drained." I whimpered in fear and his hand tightened around my throat and I choked a little bit, my eyes widening.

"Let her go." Dean said angrily, standing in a dominate stance, rotating the machete in his hand. But he knew he couldn't move or I'd be dead. Same with Sam who's jaw was clenching, his knuckles turning white from his tight his grip was on his own machete.

"I don't think so." The man holding me snarled before suddenly dragging me out of the bar but he stopped, looking around at the fearful people who looked shocked. "If any of you humans call the police, we will personally come for each and every one of you. Cya, boys." He laughed maniacally.

"Dean, help!" I sobbed out before the bar door was slammed in my face and I was thrown into the back seat of a truck. "Let me go!" I screamed at the vamp but he ignored me, getting his slaves to hold me down by the forearms after they had opened up the other door and got into the back seat with me. The leader got into the drivers seat and started up the engine as quick as he got in, driving off aggressively, causing the vampires to fly back into the back seat from the speed but they still had a grip on my arm.

"Inject it. Knock her out!" The leader snarled at his workers and the two of them obliged, both of them sticking a needle into my vein and injecting what seemed to be was a sedative which knocked me out rather quickly. My last thought was a prayer that the boys would find me.

I didn't want to die.

___

**Third POV.**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Dean shouted as he and Sam entered their motel. Dean slammed his hands on the table aggressively and out of anger, he made a silent vow to protect Amelia and now she was gone.

"We'll find her, Dean." Sam sighed, "The vamps just put us in a hard position. She isn't dead yet." He reassured his brother but deep down he knew it wouldn't work. Dean was so worked up he was ready to kill anything that got in his way. "Dean." Sam tried to get his attention, grabbing his shoulder.

"Yeah. She isn't dead YET! But she will be. It won't be long.." He shoved his brother back in anger, "We've gotta find her. Maybe Cas can help, that angel is like a walking GPS." Dean said desperately, sitting down in the dining chair by the table, picking up Amelia's empty coffee cup and he sighed. "We'll find you..." he whispered to himself before standing up.

"Cas isn't answering us right now." Sam challenged, "We have to do this with just us two. Besides, I don't think Amelia is ready to meet an actual angel yet." He stood up and picked up the car keys that Dean had thrown and held them out to him. "Come on, Dean."

Dean stared at them in his hand intensely and then snatched them, "Alright. Let's head back to the bar, see if we can find any tire tracks. The truck skidded." He ran out of the motel room, Sam following behind.

___

**Amelia's POV**

My consciousness came back and I groaned a little bit, opening my eyes slowly. My surroundings were hard to see as the room I was in was dark. I tried to move but that's when I realised my arms were raised and shackled to the ceiling. "Oh no." I whimpered, waving my arms aggressively to break out.

"Now now, sweetheart." I heard the leaders voice from in front of me as he came into my vision once he switched on the light and I shrieked at the sight of the room. Dried blood was splattered all over the walls and bodies were piled up on top of each other. "Shhh, be quiet. Don't move." He walked up to me slowly and it was intimidating. His hand touched my cheek and I turned my head immediately, not looking at him in the face but his hand moved down my cheek and to my chin, forcibly turning my face to his so our eyes would meet. "They're not coming." He whispered in my ear.

I heard a clink of metal and I looked down, sweating a metal knife in the vampires hand and I also noticed my clothes were missing, all that was there were my undergarments that were on. This vampire planned to slice my body, have a taste and then probably drain me and throw me to the body pile. The knife dragged across my chest under my collarbone and I hissed in pain, tears running down my face as I sobbed a little, jerking around in the shackles. "Stop it." He shouted at me, my body statued up, not moving as fear went right through me.

His tongue lapped up the blood that was dripping down my chest and then running it along the cut he made. He continued this process until my body was full of slashes of all different sizes. Big, small, medium. But it wasn't just the leader now, all the vampires were having a go at me.

Hours had passed and if had gotten to the point where I was just silent and felt numb inside. I had no hope that the boys would find me and I was just going to die when they were done fooling around with me like I was their toy.

___

**Third POV**

"She shouldn't have gone up to the bar alone." Dean said angrily as he was speeding down the dark road. Sam looked at him with a concerned expression on his face and leg out a sharp breath through his nose.

"Men are just pigs." He continued on, "Absolute pigs who just prey on young women to get them into bed and just leave them." He ranted, "But vampires? God knows what they're doing to her."

"Stop the car." Sam demanded, pointing to a dirt road that turned off to their left as Dean slammed on the breaks, "It's gotta be down there. See those tracks, they're the same from the bar. She's there." Dean grunted in anger as he turned into the dark road, the rocks crumbling under their wheels.

They came up to an old abandoned shack which looked eerie. Both of the boys shared a look and then got out of the car, slamming their doors shut. Sam made his way to the trunk and popped it open, pulling out their machetes and handing one to Dean who took it immediately. "Let's go get our girl back shall we." Dean said, determined, "And slice off some heads while we're at it."

___

I was left alone for quite some time now, the vampires were finished with me at the moment and I was tired. They had taken from my neck, beginning to drain me, I dropped my head forward and silently prayed, tears dripping down my cheeks and I soon whispered to myself. "Dean, Sam, Dean, Sam, Dean.." saying their names bought me no comfort and I sobbed to myself, shaking my arms around in an attempt to break free.

My movements suddenly stopped and my body froze when I heard grunts and struggles from upstairs but it wasn't long until it went completely silent and even my breathing stopped. It felt like hours had passed and no noise but suddenly I heard footsteps rush downstairs towards where I was and I screamed in advance. "Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me anymore." I cried out.

"Amelia..." Dean breathed out, his face turning to anger as he noticed the state I was in. Half naked and shoved. I let out a sob of relief as I saw the two brothers. Dean ran over to me and undid the cuffs I was in by smashing them off with his weapon. When I was free from the restraints my body fell forward into him and he caught me, holding me tightly.

I clawed at the front of his shirt, gripping it tightly as I sobbed into his chest, my body starting to tremble from the experience I had endured. "You're okay." He soothed me, keeping one arm around my waist as the other stroked my hair. "You're okay. Nothings going to hurt you again. Sam, check to see if there's anymore. I'll take Amelia to the car."

"On it." Sam confirmed, running up the stairs to do one last survey. Dean went to let me go so we could make our way to the car but I whimpered, holding onto him tightly, breathing in his scent which calmed me down. It made me feel safe. I was safe.

"Alright..." he whispered quietly to himself, picking me up bridal style. "Look at what they did to you." He said in anger, carrying me up the stairs and out of the building the vampires had me captured in. We made it to the Impala and he set me down on my feet but still had a tight grip around me as if I could be gone at any given moment but I didn't mind. It made me feel safe. He opened up the back door and I got in slowly, moving over to the other side.

"Stay in the back with me.. please." I whispered tiredly, hugging myself as I suddenly felt disgusting in just my bra and underwear. Dean didn't hesitate and got in the back with me, he slipped off his coat and handed it to me. I put it on, feeling warm and a bit better with more coverage. "Thank you." I snuggled into the coat and let out a deep breath, closing my eyes. I jumped when I felt arms go around me but it was just Dean so I leaned into them, my head falling on top of his chest.

"I didn't think you'd find me." I whispered, inching closer to him which caused him to tighten his grip again.

"We always will find you, Amelia. Always." Dean reassured me, rubbing my back gently, "I promise you that."

"Don't let me go." I murmured, looking up at him in his hazel/green like eyes, "Please." Deans free hand moved up to my cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb in a comforting manner.

"Never." He said in response, leaning down and placing a kiss to my forehead.

"Never ever."


End file.
